No Memory
by alexhacker39
Summary: A Eevee starts to search the forest one day for food and finds a girl. The girl was able to understand Eevee and then they end up meeting a certain boy who can use aura with his partner Lucario.
1. The Meeting

I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's!

* * *

There was a girl on the floor. Long black hair, and bangs covering her one eye. She wore a long white gown and no shoes. An Eevee walks over to her.

'Should I wake her up?' The Eevee though.

She pushed her shoulder. Her eyes started to open.

"She's waking up." The Eevee said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She said looking down at the Eevee.

"I don't think she can understand me." The Eevee said.

"I can understand you." She said.

"What! You can!" The Eevee said shocked. "Yes I can." She said.

"Wow that's amazing. I'm Eevee." The Eevee said.

"Nice to meet you my name is-" She stopped.

"What's wrong can't you remember?" Eevee asked.

"No I can't." The girl said.

"We should give you one. How about Elizabeth?" Eevee suggested.

"Elizabeth, I like that name." She said.

"Okay lets go get something to eat I bet your hungry." Eevee said.

"Yeah I am." Elizabeth gets up and follows Eevee. They went to a berry bush. "These berries are great to eat, try one Elizabeth." Eevee said as she bit into one.

She picked up a blue berry and bit into it. She smiles. "Isn't it great." Eevee said. "Yeah it is." She said.

They noticed the sun going down. "Elizabeth I need to show you something follow me!" Eevee ran off.

Elizabeth followed. Once they reached it they looked at beautiful lights from the city. "Wow Eevee this is amazing." She said amazded.

"I knew you would love it!" Eevee said happy. Elizabeth sat down on the soft grass as Eevee layed on her lap. They sat there looking at the pretty lights and the stars. T

hey heard something loud. They turned around. It was an Ursaring. It didn't look happy.

"An Ursaring run!" Eevee said.

It started to chase them as they ran. "Why is it so mad at us?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know we must be in it's territory!" Eevee said.

They keep running until they reached an edge. Eevee stopped except Elizabeth.

She was falling but she grabbed the ledge. "Hold on Elizabeth I got you." Eevee said as she tried to pull Elizabeth up. She was too heavy for Eevee.

The Ursaring was close to them. It was going to use hyper beam. Eevee closed her eyes in fright. "Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Elizabeth hear someone say.

The Lucario stopped the Usaring from attacking. "Now use bone rush." Someone said.

The Lucario scared the Ursaring away. Elizabeth couldn't hold on much longer. She was falling but she felt herself get caught by the arm.

She looks up to see a boy. "Don't worry I got you." He said. He pulled her up. She was on her knees catching her breath. "That was close. Are you alright?" He asks as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

She looks up at him. He had a blue hat. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He even wore a blue sweater, black t-shirt and brown pants. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. Eevee ran up to her. "Eevee are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Eevee said. "That's great." Eevee hugged her.

"You can understand Eevee?" He asked. "Yeah, I don't know how I just can." She said rubbing the back of her head. "I can do the same with aura." He said.

"Aura?" She said confused. "Right, Lucario can see people's and pokemon's aura to see how they feel." He said. Lucario came over to them.

"You can do the same?" She asked. "Yeah it takes a lot of training though." He said. "I forgot to introduce myself I'm Riley." He said a he reached to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth." She said shaking his hand. He helped her up.

He looked down at what she was wearing. "Do you want to wear something else?" He suggested. "Uh." She looks down at herself. "Yeah this is all I have." She said looking at him. He grabs her hand.

"I know some people in the city to help you with that come on." He said as they went into the city.

She looks down at their hands. She blushes. "Is she your master?" She heard Lucario asked. "No were good friends." Eevee said. She smiles at what she said. They enter a shop. "Luna, Lily can you help us out here?" Riley shouted.

She saw two girls come out from a door. "Sure Riley what do you need?" One of them asked.

"Actually can you help her." He said looking at Elizabeth. They looked at her. "Sure we can help you with that." They grabbed her arms and pulled her along. Eevee followed and went into the room with them.

Riley and Lucario stay out there. Lily grabbed outfits out of the closet while Luna did Elizabeth's hair.

She did different styles to make it look nice. Lily then gives her an outfit to try on. She goes into the fitting room and changes into it.

She comes out. "Wow that looks great on you!" Lily said. It was a red shirt with short blue jeans.

Lily gave her black shoes to put on. "Wow and you look even better here try this on." Luna said putting a bow in the front of her hair.

It was a red bow. They pull her back out. "How do I look?" She asked as Eevee jumped into her arms.

"Wow, you look great." He said. "Thanks." She said. "Your probably one of the best coustmer we had." Luna said. "I don't think we we got your name." Lily said. "Elizabeth and this is Eevee." She said. "Can we see her for a second?" Luna asked. "Sure." She hands her to Luna.

They put a ribbon on her head. She hands her back to Elizabeth. "Wow it's looks great on you." Elizabeth said smiling. "Thanks." Eevee said. "We should go now bye girls." Riley said as they left. "Bye you two!" Lily said.

They started to walk in a different direction. "Those to are the best stylelist in the city." Riley said. "No wonder they made me and Eevee look great." Elizabeth said. "Yeah those two are my good friends." He said.

"You should tell him what happened back there when you two first met you can't remember anything." Eevee said. Elizabeth nods. "Riley can I tell you something." She said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked. "When you found me I couldn't remember anything." She said. "Really?" He said suprised. "Yeah Elizabeth is what Eevee calls me, I don't remember my real name." She said. "I'll help you get your memory back." He said. "Really?" She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah there probably someone waiting for you or you have parents worried about you." He said. "Maybe." She mumbled.

They went into a park and a pokemon bumped into Elizabeth making her fall into Riley's arms.

Riley manged to catch her. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine what was that?" She said confused. "A Hondoom."

* * *

**Why did the Hondoom attack? Was it a trainer's or is it a wild pokemon? Leave a Review and Favorite!**


	2. The Search for the Houndoom

_**I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

_**Hey the story is back! Sorry if it's been so long but it's back! Now you get to find out what was the Houndoom's problem!**_

* * *

Riley sets Elizabeth down on her feet.

"Why did it do that?" She asked. Riley shrugs.

"Beats me." He said. "Hey Houndoom!" A person shouts.

They noticed a person running towards them. The Houndoom runs off. "Wait Houndoom!" The person bends over to catch their breath. Elizabeth and Riley walked over to the person.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked. The person looks up at them.

"I'm fine. I just been trying to catch my Houndoom." It was a girl. She had brown hair, with a bit of blonde highlights. She wore jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Oh that was your pokemon?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah, why did it do something to you?" She asked.

"No! It just bumped into me that's all." She said. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm Sarah, Houndoom and I do track and field at the school we go to." Sarah said.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is Eevee." She said.

"The name is Riley, is there something wrong with Houndoom?" He asked.

"Yeah, it hasn't been listening to any of the commands I give him. It's like he doesn't want me to be his trainer anymore." She said sadly.

"That can't be way." Elizabeth said. "When I saw that Houndoom, it looked so sad."

"It did?" Sarah asked. Elizabeth nods. "Oh, I think I know why." Sarah said.

They started to walk down the path of the park. "Houndoom is worried about my heath. I have asthma, and Houndoom doesn't want me to be hurt." She said.

"When we had our first meet for a game, I had an asthma attack and I was rushed to the hospital. Houndoom didn't want me to die and I didn't see him for about a few days. Houndoom came back and he won't listen to my commands anymore." Sarah said.

"That's so sad." Elizabeth said sadly.

"We can help you get your Houndoom back." Riley said.

"Really? T-Thank you." Sarah smiles.

Elizabeth did want to help but she wanted to talk to the Houndoom about it.

They searched the park. They couldn't find the Houndoom anywhere.

"Oh no. I worried about Houndoom." Sarah said.

"Is their a certain place that you and Houndoom go to? Like a place where you two like to spend time together?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um. Oh! The lake, it's not to far from here. Me and Houndoom used to go there during the summer." She said.

"Alright, lead the way." Riley said. Riley and Elizabeth follow Sarah to the lake. They go through the forest and near the lake. The lake was huge and the water looked pretty deep. There were even flowers that were starting to bloom.

"This place is beautiful." Elizabeth said.

_"This place is more beautiful than where I used to live."_ Eevee said.

Elizabeth nods at Eevee's words.

"Look, Houndoom is over there!" Riley said.

"Houndoom!" Sarah shouted. Houndoom was drinking the water from the lake. Houndoom stops and looks at Sarah.

"Houndoom, I know you been worried about me. But why do you run off?" Sarah asked. Houndoom stared at her.

"Wait, Sarah can I talk to Houndoom?" Elizabeth asked. Sarah looks at Elizabeth.

"But we can't understand what the pokemon are saying." She said.

"But I can, please just give me a few minutes." Elizabeth begged.

"Sarah, it's better to know what Houndoom is saying that not being able to understand him." Riley told her. Sarah nods and walks off with Riley.

Elizabeth sits down next to Houndoom. Eevee jumps out of Elizabeth's arms and went to greet Houndoom.

"Houndoom, I understand you are worried about Sarah. But is there a reason why you keep running away from her?" Elizabeth asked. The Houndoom looks at her and doesn't say anything- yet.

* * *

**THEY FOUND THE HOUNDOOM! What is the Houndoom going to tell her? What will happen after all of this? Leave a Review and Favorite!**

**Elizabeth: Houndoom is worried about her.**

**Author: Yeah I know, I'm writing the story!**

**Riley: Jeez calm down.**

**Author: *Sigh* Okay.**


	3. The Plan

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

_"You can tell her, she can understand us."_ Eevee told the Houndoom.

_"She can? How is that-" _"Please can you tell me." Elizabeth said cutting off the Houndoom.

The Houndoom stares at her. He was quiet for a few minutes.

_"Sarah, she always works so hard. But with her attack she had, I couldn't bare to see her in her condition. I didn't want her to die from it." _Houndoom said.

"She doesn't want you to feel sad though. She also worried about you. I understand that you don't want her to be hurt anymore than she is. But is their a way you two can keep your dreams going?" Elizabeth asked.

_"Yes, if her parents would be there for her." _Houndoom said.

"W-What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Houndoom makes a sigh, but it sounded more like a growl. Houndoom looks down into the water.

_"Her parents have always been busy with their work. They barely talk to Sarah or see her. It only me and her where we live."_

That sounds so sad, not having family with you everyday or not even saying a word to each other. Elizabeth frowns.

"That sounds awful. I don't have memory of my past and I don't know who my parents are. But me and Riley are starting to look for them. With his help, I'm sure we can find them." She said.

Houndoom looks at her in shock. Her words touched him. Houndoom looks down at the happy Eevee.

_"I want her to stay happy. Is their a way her parents can watch the track game tomorrow?"_ Houndoom asked. Elizabeth thought for a minute.

"How about we pretend to be her teachers at the school. We can bring them to the school and they can watch the game." Elizabeth suggested.

_"I believe that could work. Don't you Houndoom?" _Eevee asked.

_"Yes, I hope it works. So what are you going to do?"_ Houndoom asked.

"Simple. Riley and I will dress up as the teachers at the school. We can talk about her grades at the field. The plan should work." Elizabeth said.

Houndoom nods, so does Eevee. Sarah and Riley come back. Elizabeth then explains what happened and the plan that she came up with.

_**The Next Day-**_

"I can't believe you came up with this plan." Riley said embarrassed. Elizabeth chuckles.

"Come on. I'm trying to help them both and this is the only way!" Elizabeth said.

Riley wore what a teacher would wear. Long sleeve t-shirt with a tie. He wasn't wearing his hat either. Elizabeth wore a kinda old dress that was long and a fancy hat.

"Just make the phone call!" Elizabeth told him. Riley sighs and picks up the phone. Eevee jumps onto Elizabeth's shoulder.

Riley clears his thoat before talking. "Is this Sarah parents?" Riley asked. Elizabeth couldn't hear their talking. "I was wondering if you could come down to talk about Sarah's school grades, it's important." He went quiet.

"Um, thank you. I'll see you then." He puts the phone down. He sighs. "See? Everything is working out fine." Elizabeth told him. He looks at her and chuckles a bit.

"Let just hope so. Now, how are we going to get them outside?" He asked. "Talk and walking. That easy." She said. "You sure it's going to be that easy?" He asked.

"Well, let's hope for the best." She said as she sat down in a chair.

* * *

_**They got Sarah's parents to come to the school! Now lets see if they can get them to go outside and watch their daughter run the track field!**_

_**Elizabeth: I thought Riley looked pretty cute in the uniform.**_

_**Author: I can say the same.**_

_**Riley: Excuse me?**_

_**Elizabeth and Author: NOTHING! *RUNS AWAY***_

_**Riley: *Sigh* Leave a Review or Favorite.**_


	4. Time to Start the Plan!

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Two people walk into the classroom. "Ah you must be Sarah's parents. It's good to finally meet you." Riley said. "You too. What were you names?" Sarah's mother asked.

"Ri- I mean Ryan." Riley said. "I'm Christa. I'm Sarah's English teacher." Elizabeth said as she got up. Eevee rested on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"If we are going to discuss of Sarah's grades, we don't we go on a walk." Riley suggested. "A walk? Walk to where?" Sarah's father asked. "Um- to the field. It's a beautiful day out." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and Riley walk out of the room with Sarah's parents following. "How is Sarah doing in school anyways." Her father asked.

"Um she's-" Elizabeth couldn't find the right words to say. "She an excellent student. She one of the best students in her class." "Uh yeah, she a great writer, I can see her doing lots of great things in the future."

Elizabeth looks at Riley and smiles at him. Riley nods at her. They reached the track field and Sarah's parents that there was a game going on.

"What is going on here?" Sarah's mother asked. "Oh it's the track game today. Your daughter is in it too. Why don't you watch?" Elizabeth said as her and Riley sat down at the benches.

Sarah's parents sigh and sit down. They noticed her daughter and her Houndoom. They were running like the wind, better than any other person that was playing. They cross the finish line in first place. People cheered for them, even her parents. Riley and Elizabeth exchange half fives.

"Mom? Dad? You came!" Sarah hugs her parents. "We wanted to see you." Sarah's mother said. Her parents look over at Riley and Elizabeth. "Thanks to your teachers." Her father said. "Um, were not really her teachers." Riley said. "Were just trying to help a friend in need." Elizabeth said.

Houndoom walks over to Elizabeth.

_"Thank you. I don't even know how-"_

"No. It's alright, I'm glad to help. I'm glad to help the both of you. You got what you wanted right, you got to see her smile." Elizabeth said cutting Houndoom off.

Houndoom smiles and walks over to his trainer. Houndoom licks Sarah's face. Sarah smiled at Riley and Elizabeth. "Thank you." She said. They nod at her.

After all of it was sorted out, Elizabeth, Riley, and Sarah went to a resturant for some food. "Thank you." She says again. "You don't have to keep thanking us." Riley said. "You and Houndoom can stop." Elizabeth said. They laugh.

"So where two going to do now?" Sarah asked. Riley and Elizabeth looked at each other then back at Sarah. "Were going to get Elizabeth her memory back." Riley said. "Huh? You can't remember anything of your past." Elizabeth nods.

"I might have my own parents who don't know where I am, but I won't give up until I find them." Elizabeth said. "Well, I hope you find them." Sarah said smiling.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said. Eevee jumps on the table and hugs Elizabeth. "Eevee..." They laugh again.

* * *

**_Yes! They did it! I'm glad this is all working out so well...or maybe it's not._**

**_Elizabeth: What do you mean?_**

**_Author: Oh nothing. *Laughs*_**

**_Riley: I don't like where this is going._**

**_Elizabeth: Me either. Leave a Review or Favorite!_**


	5. Visions

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Elizabeth and Riley were walking down the street to a store to by some equipment.

"Hey Riley and Elizabeth!" Someone called for them.

They stopped and turned around to see a familiar figures running towards them. "Hey you two!" Riley shouted. They stopped and greeted them.

"Elizabeth, ever since you came into our store, we had a bunch of people buy a lot of clothing!" Lily said. "Thanks to you, we are best clothing store here!" Luna said.

Elizabeth rubs the back of her head. "Your welcome?" Elizabeth said a bit confused. She was never used to the fashion style.

Eevee jumps off Elizabeth's shoulder and into Lily's arms for a hug. "Aw. Thanks Eevee." Lily said. Elizabeth smiles.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I caught an Eevee too!" Luna said holding out a pokeball. Luna throws the pokeball in the air and the Eevee comes out of it.

"Eevee." It said. It fur was white compared to Elizabeth's Eevee. "You caught a shiny Eevee?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, it entered the shop one day and now it's one of our models!" Luna said. Elizabeth's Eevee jumps out of Lily's arms and went to greet the other Eevee. They were happy to see each other.

They walked into their store and sat down in the chairs. "So much happened here. We barely left the store since then." Lily said. Luna nods.

"I was so tierd once it was all over, I nearly passed out." Luna said laughing a bit.

"Actually I just remember something. I was going to tell you soon but we were so teird from all of it. Someone came in the store and said that he knew who you were Elizabeth." Lily said.

"Really?" They nod. "Do you know who this person is, or what he look it?" Riley asked. "Uh, he had short black hair with a bit of red highlights. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt and jeans." Luna said.

Elizabeth started to see something. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth." She couldn't hear what Riley was saying to her.

_"Hey come on! I want a rematch!" Elizabeth shouted._

_The boy chuckles. "I think we had enough for the day. You challenged me 3 times already." He said._

_Elizabeth sighs. "Fine, you win for today." Elizabeth said._

"ELIZABETH!" Elizabeth jumps. "HUH!? WHAT?!" She said quickly and confused. "You like spaced out for a few minutes." Riley told her.

"I-I did?" They all nod. Elizabeth sighs. "It's- nothing." She said. "Anyway he didn't tell us where he would be or where he lived." Lily said.

"That sucks." Riley said. "Well we know what he looks like right? So lets go find him." Elizabeth said getting up. Eevee jumps on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Were coming too!" Lily said. Then a bunch of people started to enter the store. "Never mind." "You jinxed it." Luna said. "Yeah I know." Lily said rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry, we can handle it together." Riley said getting up. "Okay, good luck you two." Luna said. Riley and Elizabeth nod and they leave the store to find the boy.

* * *

_**Elizabeth started to remember something of her past! But she wouldn't tell Riley or anyone else! Why won't she tell them? Is there a reason why?**_

_**Elizabeth: I don't want to talk about it.**_

_**Author: Come on! You can tell me! *Begs with puppy eyes***_

_**Elizabeth: Your the one writing the story! You know why!**_

_**Author: Oh yeah, right.**_

_**Elizabeth: -_-**_

_**Riley: What did I just come to?**_

_**Elizabeth: NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY!**_

_**Riley: ?**_

_**Author: Hehehe. Oops.**_

_**Elizabeth: DID YOU TELL HIM!?**_

_**Author: NO!**_

_**Riley: What?**_

_**Author and Elizabeth: NOTHING JUST GIRL STUFF!**_

_**Riley: *Sigh* Leave a Review and Favorite. **_


	6. Meeting the Relatives

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

"Where should we started searching?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, lets go check the forest. That's where I found you right, so someone must be living out there." Riley said.

"Okay let's go check." Eevee smiles and nods. They take the path to the forest and up a hill. Elizabeth noticed a bunch of wild pokemon in the trees and bushes. They stared at her but not at Riley.

"Riley, why are the wild pokemon staring at me?" Elizabeth asked. Riley shrugs. "Don't know." He says. They reached an opened field. They noticed a large house on top of a hill.

"Look there is it!" Elizabeth said. Once they got to the top of the hill, they noticed the place was much bigger. It was a farm.

"Wow." They both said at the same time. The front door opened and it was a boy. It was that boy they were looking for!

"Oh my god." He said. He ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her. Elizabeth didn't know what to do, including Riley. Elizabeth pushes him back. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's me, your brother. Don't you remember?" Elizabeth shook her head no. The boy looks at Riley. "How did this happen?" He asked. "I don't know. I found her like that." Riley said.

The boy turns around and looks at the house. "Dad! Lucy! You might want to come out here!" The boy shouted. A man and a little girl walk out of the front door. "What is it Joel-" He stops. "Eve!" The little girl runs over to Elizabeth but Joel stops her.

"We should talk inside." Joel said. Riley nods and they follow them inside. "So, you can't remember anything?" The man asked. Elizabeth nods. He sighs.

"Hm, oh I fogot to introduce myself. I'm Steven Carter, these two are Lucy, and Joel." Steven said.

"I'm Riley, this is Elizabeth, but I guess that is not her real name is it?" Riley asked. They nod. "Her real name is Eve, Eve Carter. Lucy and Joel are her siblings." Elizabeth looked down.

"I still don't remember any of you." Elizabeth said. Everyone went quiet. "Lucy, why don't you show Ev- Elizabeth around." Steven said. "Okay, come on."

Lucy grabs Elizabeth's hand and pulls Elizabeth along. Eevee follows too. "Do any of you know what happened to her?" Riley asked as they left the room. "Yes, remember that storm the other day?" Joel asked. Riley nods. "We had to get our pokemon inside the barn. One of them got frighted and ran off. Elizabeth ran to follow it and we couldn't find her. We found the pokemon and it wasn't injured. We thought she was lost and she couldn't find her way home."

Joel hands Riley a picture frame. Riley looks at it. It was Elizabeth and everyone else. Including some of the pokemon that lived there. "Where did you find her?" Steven asked. "In the forest. She was being attack by a pokemon." Riley said.

"This is your room." Lucy said opening the door. They walked inside. Eevee jumps off Elizabeth's shoulder and onto the bed. Elizabeth looked around. She noticed a picture. She picks it up and looks at it. "We took that picture on your birthday last year." Lucy said.

"She was always-" Then there was a scream. Everyone rushed upstairs to find out what happened. "Lucy what's wrong?" Joel asked his sister as he kneel down at her. "It's Eve, she passed out." Lucy said. Riley looked on the ground and noticed a body.

Riley went over to her and pushed the hair out of her face. "Your right Lucy. She's out cold. Do you know what happened?" Riley asked. "She was looking at this picture." Lucy said holding it out. Riley takes it and looks at it. "For now we should let her rest." Steven said. Joel picks up Elizabeth and places her on the bed.

They leave her alone in the room with her Eevee.

* * *

**_WHAT? She passed out! Did she remember something and she just randomly fainted? What will happen once she gets her memory back?_**

**_Riley: It was Lucy who screamed. I got worried._**

**_Author: I KNOW!_**

**_Riley: -_-_**

**_Author: Hehe. Leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	7. Memories

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

_**?'s Pov**_

_"Here Eve, I got you this for you birthday." Lucy said. I opens the little box. _

_It had a necklace inside with a charm. I could open. It had a picture of me, Lucy, and Joel. "Thanks Lucy, I'll keep it with me." I told her. Lucy smiles. "I'm glad you like it." Lucy said. I hugged Lucy._

My eyes instantly shot open. I had sweat going down my face. I got up. "What happened?" I mumbled to myself.

I guess I started to remember something of my past. Hm, I wonder where that necklace is.

I looked at the dresser. There was a jewelry box on top of it. I opened it and I found the necklace. I picked it up and opened it. The picture was still there. I smile.

Oh! I hope Riley is okay, he's might be worried about me. I place the necklace back inside the box and headed down the stairs. As I stepped of the last step of the stairs, I was swept off my feet and spun around rapidly.

It was Riley. He held me in a tight grip. He eventually stops and puts me down. We were both awkwardly blushing afterwards. I actually didn't want it to end. I felt safe with him.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I smile.

"Fine, just when I saw that picture, I blacked out for a few minutes." I said.

"More like for an hour." Riley said. "Your joking, right?" I asked. He nods no.

I sigh. "I don't know, I slowly starting to remember all of this." I said.

_**Normal Pov**_

Lucy entered the room, Eevee walked in too. "Hey Eve how are you feeling?" Lucy asked. Elizabeth smiles at her. "I'm fine Lucy, thanks for showing me that picture. I remember some of what happened back then." She said.

"That's great." Lucy said. Eevee jumped on Elizabeth's shoulder.

_"I was worried about you."_ Eevee said. "I know, but I'm fine now Eevee." Elizabeth said.

Eevee smiles. Elizabeth looks at the clock. It was 1:23 Pm. "I was out for that long?" Elizabeth asked. Riley nods. They head outside and noticed a herd of Tauros pass by them. "It looks like Joel is going to get the Tauros in the barn. Look!" They noticed Joel riding a Rapidash with a Growlithe following him.

He got the Tauros in the barn with in 10 second! He went over to them. "Wow Joel that was pretty fast." Elizabeth said amazed. "Thanks, your the one who taught me to do it that fast." He said.

"I did?" He nods. "Where's Steven?" Riley asked. "He battling his next challenger." He said as he looked at the house. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. "Follow me." He said as he got of Rapidash. They followed him to the backyard. They noticed that the battle just ended. "Looks like the challenger lost." Lucy said.

Steven was talking to the challenger and then he left. Steven went over to them. "That challenger was tough but I managed." He said.

"Steven. I was wondering. Could we have a 3 on 3 battle?" Riley asked. "A battle? Sure. I look forward to it." He said.

They got to each end of the battlefield. Elizabeth, Lucy, and Joel sat down on the benches. "Come out Absol!" Steven shouted as he throws the pokeball.

"Bronzong, it's time to battle!" Riley shouted. "Absol is a dark and Bronzong is a steel type" Lucy said. "But Bronzong is a phychic type too so Bronzong's phychic moves won't do anything to Absol." Joel said. "This is going to be an interesting battle." Elizabeth said.

* * *

_**Riley is going to battle Elizabeth's father! But Bronzong's phychic moves won't do damage to it!**_

_**Riley: I have ideas.**_

_**Author: Sure you do. *Rolls eyes***_

_**Riley: Can you just say the words.**_

_**Lucy: I'll do it! Leave a Review and Favorite.**_

_**Author: That was my line.**_


	8. It's Battle Time!

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

_**Don't make fun of how I write the pokemon battles! **_

* * *

"You can go first." Steven said. "Okay, Bronzong Future Sight." "He's using a psychic type move first? But that move won't hit for another few turns." Lucy said. Elizabeth smirks. "Don't worry, he's got at plan." She said.

"Absol, Night Slash." Steven said. Absol lunged at full speed. "Bronzong is weak to Dark types. If he gets hit by that move it will take a lot of damage." Joel said.

"Gyro Ball." Bronzong lunged and they clash together. Which did no damage. "Bronzong used Gyro Ball for defense. Good move." Joel said.

"Bronzong Heavy Slam." Bronzong went for it. "Absol dodge it and use Sucker Punch." Absol dodged it and hit Bronzong with a direct hit.

Bronzong hit the ground hard making smoke appear. Once it cleared, Bronzong was out.

"Bronzong return." Riley thought for a minute.

_"Bronzong was weak to a dark type so I need to think of something."_ He thought. "Skarmory go!" "Skarmory is a flying and steel type. Flying in the sky gives him a great advantage." Elizabeth said. "

But Absol is fast and some of his moves are powerful too." Lucy said.

"Skarmory Air Slash."Skarmory did so. "Absol dodge it!" Absol didn't dodge it in time. "Right, since the last battle, Absol will be tired." Elizabeth said.

Absol was out of it. "Honchkrow come out." "Honchkrow, Wing attack." Honchkrow lunged at full speed.

"Skarmory Steel Wing!" They hit each other and did a lot of damage to each other. "Air Cutter Skarmory!" Riley shouted. Skarmory shot and went directly for Honchkrow.

"Dodge it and use Night Slash!" Honchkrow dodged all of them except for one which did damage but Honchkrow lunged at Skarmory and got a direct hit. Then a beam of light came out of the sky and hit Honchkrow making it pass out.

"It was the Future Sight from Bronzong!" Lucy said. "And it got a direct hit on Honchkrow." Elizabeth said.

"Skarmory!" Skarmory was out of it. "Skarmory return."

_"I only have Lucario left, I'm going to have to make his moves count."_ Riley thought.

"Lucario go!" "Sneasel go!" "Sneasel? Isn't Sneasel weak to fighting types?" Lucy said. Elizabeth nods. "Yeah, but I think he is planning something." Elizabeth said.

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" Lucario went in for the hit. "Dodge and use Fury Swipes!" Sneasel dodge it quickly with fast speed and hit Lucario back. "Riley, think of something else before attacking with full power!" Elizabeth shouted to him.

He looks at her and back at Lucario. He nods. "Thanks Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiles.

_"She's right. I have to plan out my moves before aiming at it with full power. I'm going to have to go with close range for now."_ He thought.

"Lucario Calm mind." "That's right. Calm mind increase Lucario's attack and defense." Joel said. "Now use Bone Rush!" Lucario lunged.

"Ice Shard." Sneasel shot them at Lucario. "Send them back and use Close Combat." Lucario used Bone Rush to send it back and then charges at Sneasel.

Sneasel took damage and was hit from the Close Combat. Sneasel slid across the floor and was out of it. "Yes we did it!" Riley cheered.

Elizabeth ran over to Riley and gave him a friendly hug. Once she let go, they were both blushing like crazy. "Good job." Steven said. "Lucario you did you best." Riley held out Lucario's pokeball and he returned.

"Good thinking using the Future Sight first. That's where a good plan comes in handy." Steven said. "Thanks to Elizabeth for giving me that tip too." Elizabeth started to blush even more. "It's not a big deal." She said rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

_**Yes! He did it! He won the battle! The plan that he came up with work like a charm!**_

_**Riley: With Elizabeth's help too.**_

_**Elizabeth: *Blushes again* Can you stop making me blush already!**_

_**Riley: Hehe, sorry.**_

_**Author: Anyway Leav-GAH *Falls onto the floor***_

_**Lucy: Leave a Review or Favorite!**_

_**Author: *Gets up* You did it again... *Cries sadly***_

_**Lucy: Don't worry I will let you do the next one.**_

_**Author: *Cheers* YEAH!**_


	9. An Old Friend

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

After the battle was over, they went inside the barn to check out the other pokemon that live here.

"Lucy, can you give these to the wild pokemon in the forest?" Steven asked. "Okay, Eve do you want to come with me?" Lucy asked. "Sure, I'll catch up with you guys after this." Lucy and Elizabeth left.

Lucy started to throw the food in the air and the poke caught them. "These pokemon sure like the food your giving them." Elizabeth said. "Yeah, it's made with special ingredients." Lucy says.

"But there a pokemon I want you to meet." "A pokemon? What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "You'll see once we get there!" She said. Elizabeth followed Lucy through the forest path.

They walked through a small cave tunnel, and end up in a pretty field. Lucy stops an so does Elizabeth. "I'm back! And Look! Eve is here with me!" Lucy called. The forest went quiet.

Then a bright light appeared. Something small went flying towards them. "Celebi!" Lucy said. "Celebi? Isn't Celebi a legendary pokemon?" Elizabeth asked. Lucy nods.

_"Eve is that you?"_ Celebi asked. "I don't know who you are." Elizabeth said.

"Celebi, can you help us get her memory back?" Lucy asked. Celebi nods.

"Wait. Can we do it later today?" She asked. "I'm slowly starting to remember everything, but I want to check out the farm more before I learn all about my past."

_"Okay, I understand. I'll wait."_ Celebi said.

"Thank you." Lucy and Elizabeth started to walk back. "We used to hang out with Celebi a lot." Lucy said. "We did?" Lucy nods. "But please keep it a secret." Lucy said.

"Can I tell Riley at least? I don't want to keep secrets from him." Elizabeth said. "Yeah you can tell him." Lucy said. "So what do I do? Like for a living, before I lost my memory." Elizabeth asked. "Um, you like to help wild pokemon that have been injured or abandoned. You read a lot and your a good cook." Lucy said.

"Really?" Lucy nods. Lucy's black hair (Which kinda looks like Elizabeth's) was blowing in the wind. Once they got back, they noticed Riley helping out, including Lucario.

"Hey Riley!" Elizabeth called trying to get his attention. He looks behind him and noticed them. "We have something to tell you!" Lucy shouted. Riley ran over to where they were. "What's up?" He asked. Then Lucy started saying stuff. " We want you to meet someone! It's a pokemon! He's our best friend and-!" "Lucy, I think he gets it." Elizabeth chuckled a bit.

"A pokemon? What is it?" He asked. "Your going to find out once we go." Lucy said. "Yeah but before we do that, I want to check out this place more." Elizabeth said. "Oh and I almost forgot! Don't tell anyone! It's our little secret!" Lucy said. Riley smiles. "Alright, I won't say anything. I'll wait until you are ready." Riley said.

They nod and Elizabeth walks inside the house. Elizabeth goes up into her room. "Eevee can you start to search and see if you can find anything that can jog my memory?" Elizabeth asked.

_"Okay."_ Eevee jumps off off Elizabeth's shoulder. Eevee looks underneath the bed while Elizabeth looks through the closet.

_"All I can find are clothes down here."_ Eevee said.

Elizabeth then found a box. "Hey Eevee I found something." Elizabeth said as she picks it up and places it on her bed. Eevee crawls from underneath the bed and jumps on top of the bed. Elizabeth noticed something and lifted it up in her hand. "There's a lock on it. Eevee can you use one of your moves to open it?" Elizabeth asked.

Eevee nods and uses, Double Edge. Which did break the lock. "Great. Nice job Eevee." Elizabeth said as she opened the box. There was a lot of pictures inside. She picks up a few of them and looks at them. She then noticed a book or something hanging out. She picks it up and it was labeled: Eve Carter. She started to read it.

"Today, I was planning on getting white highlights in my hair, but I decided I didn't need them just to fit in." Elizabeth reads from the journal.

_"You wanted highlights?"_ Eevee asked. "It's only because of some stupid girls I met." Elizabeth said. Eevee gasped.

_"You just remember something!"_ Eevee said shocked. _"That journal is very helpful! Keep reading!"_ Eevee told her. Elizabeth smiles.

"I started to teach Joel how to gt the Tauros in the barn faster went great! His Ponyta even evoled into a Rapidash!" She said.

_"What do you remember from that?" _Eevee asked.

"Um, He fell of a few times. He was getting much faster then me so we played a game of who can get the Tauros in the barn faster. We had to much fun." Elizabeth said.

_"If you keep reading that, you'll get your memory back for sure!" _Eevee said.

* * *

_**Elizabeth is getting her memory back! YEAH! Lucy told Riley and Elizabeth the secret of there lengendary friend, Celebi!**_

_**Riley: It's a what?**_

_**Author: *Hits Riley in the back of the head with a frying pan* Sorry, hehe.**_

_**Elizabeth: You almost ruined the surprise!**_

_**Lucy: You almost blew it!**_

_**Author: Sorry, but he passed out. So I don't think he knows.**_

_**Elizabeth: Lets hope.**_

_**Author: Anyway, Leave a Review or Favorite!**_


	10. Visiting the Past

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Elizabeth plops onto bed. "My head." She said.

_"I think you had enough now, should we go?"_ Eevee said.

"Yeah, they're probably waiting for us." Eevee jumps on Elizabeth's shoulder. They head for the door and started to look for Lucy and Riley.

She then noticed then siting in the chairs on the front yard. "We were wondering where you were." Lucy said. "Yeah, I know. I'm ready now. Should we go?" Elizabeth asked. They nod and they follow Lucy to the path. Once they passed through the tunnel Celebi flew over to them.

_"Your back."_ Celebi said. "I don't break my promises." Elizabeth said. "Your a Celebi. A pokemon that can travel through time." Riley said. "Your a time traveler?" Elizabeth asked. Celebi nods.

_"You ready to get your memory back?"_ Celebi asked. Elizabeth nods. Celebi made a bright light appear, blinding them.

Elizabeth opens her eyes. Eevee was still on her shoulder. But Riley and Lucy weren't there with her. "Riley? Lucy? Where are you guys?" Elizabeth asked. No replies. She noticed someone run at her but went right through her. "What? What just happened?" Elizabeth said confused.

_"I don't think they can see us. Lets follow that person." _Eevee said. Elizabeth nods and follows that person. They person stops and she stops. "What the-" That person look exactly like her! "Is that me?" Elizabeth said confused and shock.

_"Celebi must have telported us to this time period and we can't be seen."_ Eevee said. "But where is Riley and Lucy? Did they get sent here too?" Guess not. "Joel! Joel! Where are you!" Eve said. Eve started to search. "Boo!" Joel jumps out of the bush and scares Eve. "You scared me." Eve said.

Joel laughs. "That isn't funny!" Eve scolded. "But the look on your face was priceless!" Joel said. Elizabeth smiles. "I remember this. Me and Joel went into the woods for some fun after we were done feeding the wild pokemon." Elizabeth said. "I wonder how mom is doing." Eve said.

"I'm sure she's fine. I wonder if it's going to be a boy, it will be great!" Joel said. "I thinks it's going to be a girl. I would like a younger sister." Eve said. "We were worried about mom and it turns out she was about to have Lucy. Me and Joel rushed home because he got a phone call from our dad." Elizabeth said.

"Oh my god. I think I just remember everything. My injuries I got when I was younger. All the people I met. I remember now. My real name is Eve, Eve Carter. Eevee, thank you for your help. You and Riley." Elizabeth said.

* * *

**_YEAH! She got her memory back! Sorry if this was a short chapter! I kinda ran out of ideas from there but, I know what to do for the next chapter!_**

**_Elizabeth: So can you switch my name to Eve now?_**

**_Author: Yes, one you are out of the past._**

**_Eevee: Eevee._**

**_Author: Uh, can you translate for me?_**

**_Elizabeth: She said Leave a Review and Favorite!_**

**_Author: Dang, I should have said it when I had a chance._**


	11. A Friend in Need

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Another bright light appeared, Eve and Eevee were back in the forest. "There you are!" She heard Lucy say. They ran over to her. It was already dark.

"What happened?" Riley asked. "Celebi sent me to the past." Eevee said. "Does that mean you can remember everything?" Lucy asked. Eve nods. Lucy ends up hugging Eve. Eve looks up at Riley. He was smiling, which made her smile.

_"Eve!"_ A voice called. Eve turns around and noticed Celebi. "Celebi! Thank you! I remember everything now!" Eve said.

_"You got your memory back!"_ Celebi ends up flying around Eve. "Should we go back? Steven and Joel will be happy to hear." Riley said. "Yeah."

Then Celebi was grabbed by a mechanical hand. "Celebi!" Lucy shouted. Celebi was placed inside a cage. Then there was a chuckle. "Finally, I caught you." A voice said. "Let Celebi go!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry, I don't listen to children like you. I have a client that would pay me well for a Celebi." The voice said. "Who are you?" Riley asked. "I'm Pokemon Hunter J. I known around Sinnoh for stealing pokemon and selling them for a great price." J said. "That's horrible!" Lucy said.

_"Please, let me go."_ Celebi begged. "Don't worry Celebi! We'll get you out of there!" Eve shouted. Eevee jumps off Eve's shoulder and was ready to attack. "Wait Eevee don't attack." Eve said.

_"Wait? But what about Celebi!"_ Eevee said. "I know, but think about it Eevee, if you attack you might end up hurting Celebi." Eve said.

"A human who can understand pokemon huh. I will propably earn more money if I sell you to my client." Eve gasped and Riley got infront of her. "Your going to have to go through me first." Riley said.

'He's protecting me.' Eve thought. Then Ice Shards starting to fly towards where J was. While J wasn't looking, a Sneasel picks up the cage Celebi was in and brings it over to where the others are. Eve opens the door of the cage and gets a hug from Celebi.

"Don't worry, your okay Celebi." Eve said. "Lucy, Eve, Riley!" They turned around and noticed Steven and Joel who was riding Rapidash. "Are you okay?" Steven asked. "Yeah." Riley said. "Salamence come out." J said.

Joel got off Rapidash. "It's huge!" Lucy said. "Lucy, take Celebi." Eve said as she handed Celebi to Lucy. "Eve, you and Lucy get out of here." Riley said. "What about you?" Eve asked. "I'm going to protect you and Celebi." He said. "Eve, take Rapidash with you." Eve got on and so did Lucy. "Come on Eevee." Eevee jumps onto Eve's shoulder.

"Good luck." Eve said to Riley. Riley nods and they take off. "Eve where are we going?" Lucy asked. "Back to the house. Were going in the cellar. We have to block the doors." Eve said.

Once they got there, she told Rapidash to hide where it wouldn't be seen. They entered the cellar and Eve blocks the doors with a chair and a broom on the knobs. "I don't know how long it will last, but lets hope we they don't find us." Eve said.

Lucy was siting on a chair with Celebi in her arms. "I don't want them to take you away, I don't want them to take Celebi either. We just got you back Eve, I don't want you gone." Lucy said. Eve kneels next to Lucy. "Don't worry I'll be fine, we just have to protect Celebi." Eve said.


	12. Problems

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

They been in the cellar for about 5 minutes until, they hear people talking outside. Eve looks through the window and noticed people. "They look like they work with J." Eve whispered to Lucy. They looked at where she was. Lucky she moved before she was seen.

"Lucy hide. If they come in here me and Eevee will handle it." Eve whispered. "Okay." She whispered. She gets up from the chair and walks into a different room. She heard a bang on the cellar doors. She picks up a thin long pipe of the floor and waited for someone to enter.

They banged hard and hard until the broom broke in half. Even a part of the chair broke. The doors opened. Eve hid behind a shelf and couldn't be seen.

"Search the area." One of them said. "Eevee used swift on them." Eevee nods and jumps off Eve's shoulder. Eevee jumps out and starts to shoot at them. "Get it!" One of them shouted. Eve jumps out and hits one of them right in the back of the head. "Use swift again!" Eve said. Eevee shot again.

Eve didn't realize it but there was a pokemon behind her. It was a Drapion! It ends up grabbing her and lifting her up into the air.

_"Eve!"_ Eevee was worried. She couldn't get free. "Sir, we found it." One of them said. They brought out Lucy and Celebi. "Lucy! Celebi!" Eve struggled to get free. "Take them but leave the little one." They said. "Eve no!" Lucy said. They took them outside. "Lucy! I'll be fine just tell Riley what is going on!" Eve shouted to her.

Eevee followed but was grabbed and place in the same cage as Celebi. "Eve!" Lucy noticed people run over to where they were. "Riley!" She shouted. "Lucario close combat!" Lucario lunged but another pokemon got in the way and Lucario couldn't get through.

They placed Eve and the pokemon in the ship. "Salamence Hyper Beam!" A voice shouted. It blocked their path and created smoke. Once it cleared up, they were gone. "They got away." Joel said.

* * *

**_ Oh my god they took her and Celebi away! Can Riley save them in time before they are gone forever? Leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	13. A Surprise Meeting

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

_"Eve are you okay?"_ Eevee asked. "I'm fine. I just can't get out of this." Eve said. She had ropes tied are her arms, behind her back and attacked to a pipe. Eevee was put in a small cage not to far away from Eve. "I hope Celebi is okay." Eve said.

_"They better have not have hurt Celebi."_ Eevee said. "Eevee if I move a bit closer to you, do you think you can cut the ropes?" Eve asked.

_"Yeah, I'll try." _Eve moved a bit closer to where Eevee was and Eevee trying to break the ropes. _"This isn't good. These ropes won't break at all!"_ Eevee said.

"Dang, well I guess we have to wait till Riley gets here." Eve says. Eevee nods. They noticed someone run up to the cell, but it wasn't Riley or one of J's men. "Who are you?" Eve asked.

The person opens the cell doors and unties the rope on Eve's hands. "I'm N." He said. He opens the cage Eevee was in and Eevee hugged Eve.

"I'm Eve." She said. She said as she got up. Eevee rested on Eve's shoulder. "Do you know where Celebi is?" He asked. "No, I don't know. How do you know Celebi is here?" She asked. He looks at her. "I have to help these pokemon. I heard that Celebi was indanger." He said.

"How do you know?" She asked. "I can hear the inner voices of pokemon." He said. "You can? I can understand pokemon too." She said.

"You, you can?" She nods. "We can talk about this later, lets get Celebi and get out of here." N nods. She follows N into a different room. She noticed Celebi in a glass container.

_"Eve!"_ Celebi said. "Celebi!" They went over to the container. N turned off the field around Celebi, and Celebi hugged Eve. "I'm glad your okay."

_"Yeah, thanks for the help."_ Celebi said to N. N smiles. "We should go." N said. Eve nods and they followed N. They reached a window. N opens it. "Were not going to jump right?" Eve asked. "That's our only option. Besides were about to pass the large tree. We can get on from there." He said. Once they passed it, they jumped.

"Now what?" She asked. "We take Celebi somewhere safe." He said as he climbed down the tree. Eve followed. "Where to?" She asked. "You'll see." He said.

* * *

_**Oh my god it's N! He came to help them! But there has to be a reason why he was there? I guess we will find out soon. Leave a Review and Favorite! OH! And give me some ideas too! I'm starting to run out!**_


	14. A New Place and New Pokemon

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

"Where are we?" Eve asked. "We are in Unova." He said. "Unova? I don't remember here a place called that." "Were in a different region, this region is called Unova." He said.

"A different region? Great, where are we going?" She asked. "Castelia City, were almost there." He said. She noticed lots of pokemon she never saw before. They were staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

They go down a path and noticed the city up ahead. "This is Castelia City." N said. "Wow, this place is huge." She said. "You said you lived in Sinnoh. Where in Sinnoh?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, Iron Island." She said. "Iron Island? The island full of Steel Type Pokemon." He said. "Your correct." He smiles.

"I heard of that place before, it's popular for Steel Types Pokemon to live there in Sinnoh." He said. She nods. They started to head down. "Celebi you might want to hide in my bag so people don't freak out." She said.

_"Okay."_ Eve opens her bag and Celebi goes right in. She places the bag back on her back. They enter the city and it look much bigger. She follows him to the Pokemon Center.

"Alright, Celebi you can come out now, were in the Pokemon Center." N said. The bag opens and Celebi flies out. "Nurse Joy will heal you right away, including Eevee." He said. They nod.

After the healing and the telling Joy what happened, they sat down at a booth. "That sure took awhile." Eve said. "Yeah, too long." He said. They laugh. "Do you know why J is after Celebi?"

"Yes, J was trying to sell Celebi to Team Plasma." "Team Plasma? Who are they?" She asked. "They are a group of people who try are trying to take over the world." He says.

"They want to rule time by using Celebi's power of time traveling. Once they messed up on something, they would travel back and fix it." He said.

"That's awful." She said. N nods. "Yeah, I was in Team Plasma base and I overheard their conversation. They said that they capture Celebi and they were bringing a girl and Eevee for an extra price."

She didn't respond after that. She sighs. "At least you saved us. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't help." She said.

"No problem, I glad to help, Team Plasma are horrible people, they use pokemon as machines. I always wonder why pokemon existed in this world." He said.

"Why they exists? I don't know the answers to that, I don't think other people don't know either." She said. "I just want to know what they're purpose is in our world." He said.

"Well if we didn't have them now, I don't think this world will always be perfect." She said. "But all of it's not perfect." N said. "They were trying to capture Celebi, how do you think that's perfect?" He asked calmly. "No, I wasn't trying to say something like that." She says.

"I'm saying that, after all of this and Celebi is safe, this world will be back to being normal. It's like the pokemon protect this world and they need our help too." He looks at her in shock.

"The only reason pokemon help people is because they want to. Even if some of them are forced they want to help still, I don't know why they would help someone that evil but, some of them don't even have a choice." She said. N didn't reply.

"If we can just keep J and Team Plasma away from Celebi, everything should work out fine." N said. "Oh, I just remember, I have to call my father and let him know I'm okay." She said as she got up. Eevee jumped on her shoulder. N didn't follow her.

* * *

**_She found out why J took Celebi! Now that she is in Unova, how will she get back home in Sinnoh? Can Riley reach her in time? Or will Team Plasma and J capture her again, including Celebi? Leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	15. Explanations

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

She dials her fathers number on the phone. She waited till he answered. Then his face pops up on the screen.

"Eve! I'm glad your alright." Steven said. "I'm fine, but I'm going to need some help." She said. Riley walks up from behind Steven.

"Eve? Your okay!" Riley said happy. Eve smiles. She takes a deep breath. "I'm not at Sinnoh anymore, J took me to a different region." She said.

"What region are you in?" Steven asked. "Unova." She said. "There? I'm on my way, where are you right now?" Riley asked. "Castelia City."

"Alright, I'm coming." He said. He left. "Do you know why they took you and Celebi?" Steven asked. She sighs.

She tells him all of what happened and why they took them. "That all happened? Wow, that's must be tough. Lucy has been worried about you. She hasn't left her room since you were taken." He said.

"Really? Well, can send me a message to her?" She asked. "Yeah sure." He said.

"Can you tell her that I'm okay, and that I will be home soon. I don't want her to worry about me anymore." She said. "Yeah no problem. She's be glad to her from you." He said.

She smiles. "Thanks Dad, I should probably get going, bye." She hangs up. "So your friend is coming?" She turns around, and noticed N.

"Yeah, he's coming here. He helped me more than once, he's my best friend." She said. "He's sounds like a great person." He said.

"He tried to protect me when J came to take Celebi. He tried to save me but it was to late." She said.

He went quiet. They sit back down at the booth. "What happens now?" She asked. "Guess we wait till your friend gets here." He said. "His name is Riley." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Eve looks at Eevee. Eevee shrugs. This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

**_I'm sorry that this chapter is really short, I ran out of ideas. Can someone please give an ideas! I ran out! Leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	16. What Happened?

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Eve was sitting out on the balcony with Eevee and Celebi. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep at all. She wasn't feeling good these past few days.

_"Eve? Are you okay?"_ Eevee asked her. Eve looks at Eevee. "I just miss the others. They're all worried about me, including Riley." She said.

_"Eve? Do you have feelings for Riley?"_ Eevee asked. "What? No! It's not like that with him." She said blushing.

Celebi laughs. "Very funny." Then they all started to laugh. "I don't know if I have feelings for Riley. Why do you ask Eevee?" Eve asked.

_"Because Riley is acting really weird and different when he is around you. When he's with other people, he acts completely normal."_ Eevee said. "Really? I never noticed." Eve said. _"Well I did."_

"I still can't sleep. Ever since this all happened, I haven't been feeling well." Eve said. _"Were going to go home soon, once this is all over. I hope."_ Celebi said.

"How are you so calm Celebi? I can't relax for one minute." Eve said. _"Because I don't think about it much, I just try to keep myself happy."_ Celebi said.

"That sounds like a good plan, but I can't stop thinking about it. It's stuck in my head." Eve rubs the back of her head. "Riley should be here tommorrow. I hope."

_"Maybe you should try going to sleep again. I know it might not help, but you need rest."_ Eevee said. "Okay." Eve was about to head inside until she heard a whine.

"What? What was that?" She looks at the other two. They shrug. "Celebi stay here, It might be Team Plasma or J. I'm going to find out what that noise was." Eve said.

Celebi nods. _"Be careful."_ Celebi said. _"Don't worry, we got it all handled."_ Eevee said. Eve jumps off from the balcony and lands on her feet.

"Eevee do you know where you heard it?" Eve asked. "Yeah over here." Eevee jumps off Eve's shoulder and runs. Eve follows Eevee.

Eevee jumps through a bush and stopped. "Over here!" Eve follows and noticed a pokemon. "Oh my god." Eve kneels down at the pokemon. _"It's a Servine."_ Eevee said.

"A Servine? I never heard of this pokemon before." Eve said. "_That's because it comes from this region."_ "How do you know of that?" Eve asked.

_"I just do. I traveled a lot before I met you."_ Eevee said. "Servine doesn't look too good. We should take it to the Pokemon Center." Eve said as she lift the pokemon into her arms.

_"Let hurry."_ They started to run back. The Servine's eyes started to open. Servine jumps out of Eve's arms and went into it fighting postion. "Were not going to hurt you Servine. We want to help you. Can you tell us what happened?" Eve asked.

_"This girl can't understand me."_ Servine said. "Actually, I can." Eve said. _"What? How is that possible-" _Servine started to fall to the floor. "Servine!" Eve caught it. "Servine is getting weaker. We have to go." Eve said.

They run again and rush right inside. "Nurse Joy! We need you!" Eve said. She rushed over with her helper. "We'll take it from here." Joy takes Servine out of Eve's arms and places it on the medical table.

They take Servine away. "I hope Servine will be okay. A pokemon couldn't have done the scatches and wounds." _"But what do you think did this?"_ Eevee asked. "Don't know. We might find out, if Servine tells us."

* * *

_**They found a Servine! But what caused the wounds that Servine gotten? Will Servine tell them? Or will Servine refuse to tell them what happened? Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	17. Healed

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

"Eve." She looks up. It was N. "What happened? Celebi told me that you ran off because you heard something." He said.

She nodded."I found a Servine and it was badly hurt. It didn't look like another pokemon could have caused the wounds." She said.

"Then a person might have done it. Servine's first evolution is Snivy, which is a starter for a pokemon trainer in Unova." He sits down next to her.

"Some people don't care about pokemon. They only take then for how strong they are. If they're weak, they would attack that pokemon or abandon it." He said.

"Not everybody is like that." Eve says. "Sure some of them leave them behind and some times, they leave where they think they should belong. And your still right about who ever attack Servine."

She looks down at her hands. He looks at her. "I see that Eevee cares a lot about you." He said. "Eevee helped me when I couldn't remember anything of my past." She said.

"If it wasn't for Eevee who found me, I'm not sure of what happened." The light on the sign turns off and Nurse Joy walks through the door. Eve and N got up at the same time.

"Nurse Joy, how is Servine feeling?" Eve asked. "Servine is going to be fine. The injuries weren't as bad as I thought. All Servine needs now is rest."

Eve sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Eve looks through the window and saw Servine sound asleep on the bed. She smiles.

N went back to the room to check on Celebi, while Eve and Eevee were sitting in the chairs near the entrance of the building.

_"At least Servine is going to be okay."_ Eevee said. "Yeah I'm glad. I wonder who Servine's trainer was." Eve said.

_"Well if we ever find out who it was, I'm going to kick their butt!"_ Eve chuckles. "Your so brave Eevee." Eve said.

Eve looks out the window and she frowns. "I miss the others still. Even Riley." She said.

_"Eve, did you just admit that you have feelings for Riley?"_ Eevee said smirking. "What! Okay maybe I do have feelings for him. Maybe!" Eve said blushing.

* * *

_**Yeah! Servine is going to be okay! Eve finally realized that she has feelings for Riley! What will happen if they find Servine's trainer? What will happened once Servine wakes up? Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	18. Servine's Trainer

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Eve went outside with Eevee and sat down on a bench. It was still late a night. "This night feelings like it going to last forever." Eve said.

_"It's been rough. Servine should be up in the morning."_ Eevee said. "Let's hope. Wait, do you hear that?" Eve asked. _"I don't hear anything."_ Eve got up.

"It sounds like a- thunderbolt? Lets go find it." Eevee nods. Eve runs to where she heard it. She passes a tree and noticed a pokemon shooting thunderbolts into large rocks.

"What is that pokemon?" Eve asked Eevee. _"It's a Zebstrika. An electric type."_ Eevee said. It destroyed a rock with the thunderbolt and it broke into millions of pieces.

"Woah, that was powerful." Eve said amazed. She noticed someone. A boy who was wearing a long blue sleeve t-shirt and jeans that were black. He wore red and black shoes too and he had brown hair with blue highlights.

She hid behind the tree. "I really didn't need that Servine. It was too weak anyways. I have Zebstrika now, I don't even care about Servine anymore. Who needs that pokemon anyway." Eve gasped.

He is Servine's trainner! He's the one who abandon Servine! She didn't want to start an yelling at him, she was really tired and needed to sleep. "Let's go." She said quietly.

_"Why? Should we go and talk to him?"_ Eevee said confused. "I know but I'm way to tired to fight wiht him." She said.

_"Okay, lets go before I pound him."_ Eevee said. She nearly laughed but she held it in and walked back to the Pokemon Center. She enters their room and goes to sleep on the conformable bed.

* * *

_**She found Servine's Trainer! Now if only Servine told them what happened, everything should work out fine! I hope. Hehehe. Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	19. Happiness

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

The plane lands and everybody exits it. He just arrived in Castelia City with his Lucario. "Alright lets go Lucario. Eve is waiting for us." Riley said. Lucario nodded.

They started to walk a path to the Pokemon Center. "Let's just hope she is still there." He mumbled.

(~~~)

Eve yawned and started to wake up. _"Finally, your up."_ Eevee said. "What time is it?" Eve asked as she rubbed her eyes. _"It's 9 o'clock in the morning."_

"That early? Oh, we better go check on Servine." Eve said as she got out of bed. She goes down the hall and to the room where Servine was. She walks into the room and Servine was wide awake.

"Servine." Servine turns to her. "How do you feel?" She asked.

_"I feel a lot better. Where are we?"_ Servine asked. "Were at the Pokemon Center. Can you tell me what happened?" Eve said as she sat down at the end of the bed.

_"I was trainning with my partner. I was given to him at the start of his journey. After a while, I evolved and he started to push me around, so that I would get stronger. I kept getting worse the way he was training me and I ended up hurting him. He abandon me, then he came back and attack me. That's how you found me like that."_

"That's awful. Why would-" She stopped. "Don't worry about that person anymore, your safe here." She didn't want to mention that she saw it's trainer.

_"Are you hungry?"_ Eevee asked._ "No, I'm not."_ Eve gets up. "Okay, were going to go eat and we'll be back soon." They walked out of the room. N walks up to her.

"How's Servine feeling?" He asked. "A lot better, it's just.." She looks through the window where Servine was. "I saw Servine's trainer last night." N looks at her with shocked eyes. "You found who it was?" She nods.

"He was talking about Servine, saying that it was getting weaker. Servine told me the whole story. Servine's trainer came back and attacked it, and that's how I found it like that." Eve said.

N didn't reply after that. They went quiet. She looks at him. "Servine said that he was pushing it so far that Servine ended up attacking him, which gave him the decision to abandon it."

**"EVE!"** She turns around and was pulled into a tight hug. She realized who it was. Tears started to enter her eyes. "I missed you, Riley." She sobbed. She cried in his arms. "I'm here now, don't cry." He told her. She wipes the tears from her eyes and lets go of him.

He noticed N. "Who is this?" He asked. "This is N. He saved me and Celebi from J." She said. Riley held out his hand to shake. "Thanks for helping her, the name's Riley." He said. N takes his hand. "No problem, I'm glad to help out." N said.

* * *

_**It's Riley! He made it! What will happen if they meet Servine's trainer? Will Servine run away or stay with the others? Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	20. Eve vs Servine

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

N and Eve explain to Riley what has happened so far since he wasn't there. "All of that happened?" They nod.

"Oh! I need to go check on Servine!" Eve said as she got up and left. "Servine?" "She heard a noise and she found Servine injured. But Servine is feeling a lot better now." N said.

(~~~)

"Servine?" She enters the room. Servine was looking out the window. "Servine, what's wrong?" Eve asked.

_"Huh? Oh, I didn't see you there."_ Servine said. She sits down next to Servine. _"What am I supposed to do now?"_ Servine said. _"What do you mean?" "I'm saying where should I go, or do."_

"You could come with us." Eve said. _"Really? But I don't want to come with you because you think I should. We should battle."_ Servine said. "Alright, I accept your challenge."

They walked out of the building and to the field. Riley and N follow them too. They get to each side. "Eve!" Riley tosses her an empty pokeball. "Thanks Riley." She holds it in her hand.

Eevee jumps off her shoulder. "You ready Servine?" Eve asked. _"Anytime." _"Alright, Eevee Swift." Eevee attacks head on.

Servine used Vine Whip to deflect the attack which did work. Servine then used Leaf Storm and it when right into Eevee. Eevee falls to the ground but gets back up.

"Eevee quick attack." Eevee circles Servine and then hits with full power. It did damage but didn't take it down. Servine was going to use Left Blade. "Use Double Edge." They hit each other. "Now use Bite!" Eevee jumps over Servine and hits.

Servine hits the ground. Servine was tired. She toss the pokeball and Servine was inside. It shook a few times until there was a ding. She smiles.

"Yes! We did it!" Eevee jumps into Eve's arms and hugs each other. Eve picks up the pokeball. She lets Servine out. "Welcome to the group, Servine."

* * *

_**She caught Servine! What will happen next? Will Celebi be safe from J and Team Plasma? Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	21. Team Plasma

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's! By the way I forgot to mention Eevee does have a pokeball I just forget to use it, sorry.**_

* * *

"How long do we have to stay in Unova?" Riley asked. They were all quiet. "There probably waiting for us to head back to Sinnoh." Eve said. "But I won't let them take Celebi."

N gets up. "They might attack if we don't move now." He said. "Where to? Team Plasma could be anywhere and they could have planned something." Eve said.

"There's no where we can go. But if we don't leave this Pokemon Center, lots of injured pokemon here will be hurt even more than they were." Riley said. Eve gets up.

"Let's go now. We should go in the forest. So that no pokemon here gets hurt." She said.

They walked out of the building. They walked into the forest. "It's so quiet out here." She said. "Too quiet." Riley said.

"Wait." They stopped. "What is it?" Riley asked her. "Do you hear that?" She asked. "Hear what?" N asked. "It sounds like a plane. But it doesn't sound like one at the same time."

"It must be Team Plasma. We better run." N said. They nod and they started to run down the path. "It's getting louder. They're almost here." She said. Then a small ship gets in front of them, blocking their path.

They stopped running. "That's Team Plasma's." N said. The ship shot a net out at Eve. "Look out!" Riley pushes her out of the way and he ends up on top of her. They were both blushing. He gets off her and they both get up.

He grabs her hand. "Let's go!" They run again and the ship was chasing. "Eevee use swift!" Eevee jumps into the air and attacks. It didn't do anything to it. Not even a scratch! "What? It did nothing!" Eve said shocked.

Then a beam of light hit the ground, blocking their path. He lets go of her hand and they stop. It was a Salamance. There was a person on top of it. "J!" She held out her gun. She shot but what was she aiming at?

Eve turns and realizes who she was aiming for. She runs towards Celebi and pushes it out of the way. She got hit and was covered in gold. "Eve!" Riley shouted. Eevee gasped. A rainbow container surrounds her gold by and levitates in the air.

Once Celebi turns around, J shot at Celebi and was turned into gold. "Celebi!" Smoke started to appear, blinding them. Once it clears, they were gone.

* * *

**_No! They were taken again! This is not going to be good! Heehehe! Leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	22. Fighting for Freedom

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's! **_

* * *

The gold disappeared off Eve's head. "What the- Where am I?" She was confused. She couldn't move at all. She noticed a man. He had green hair and a robotic eye. He also had a cane but it didn't look like a regular old cane.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I am Ghetisis, I'm the leader of Team Plasma. J told me all about you. A human who can understand pokemon with out having to waste energy. Your just like my son." He said.

"Your son?" "N, he looks just like me. I am his adoptive father. I'm suprised he actually came to your rescue." She glared at this man. "What did you do with Celebi?" She demanded. She wanted to change the subject.

"Celebi is over there." He moves to the left and she saw Celebi covered in gasped. "Celebi is not hurt, yet." He walks out of the room. She felt her heart burn. He was a terrible man. He was going to hurt Celebi, so he could travel through time. She looks down at the floor.

She struggled but it did nothing. "Riley, please hurry up and help us." She mumbled. She need him. She looked at Celebi.

_"Eve..."_ She heard a voice. "Celebi? Is that you?" She asked. She not no replies. Was Celebi trying to communicate with her?

She noticed that other pokemon around her, were also covered in gold. Why would someone do this to this poor pokemon?

(~~~)

"Riley! Where are you going!" N shouted. Riley climbs onto Skarmory's back. Eevee jumps on Riley's shoulder. "I have to go and save them, come on." He said. N nods and gets on. Skarmory started to take off into the air.  
"We have to hurry." Riley said. "What I know is that their making a device to control Celebi, so they can travel through time." N said.

(~~~)

Some of Team Plasma's men entered the room. The cases that Celebi and Eve were floating into the air. They bring them into a room full of machines. They place Celebi inside a machine. The gold around Eve disappeared and her arms were pulled behind her back.

They push her down onto her knees. She couldn't get free. "What are you planning?" She demanded. "With this machine, we are going to control Celebi." Ghetisis said from behind her. He passes her. The gold disappeared off Celebi.

_"Eve!"_ Celebi cried. "Celebi!" "Get that machine on." Ghetisis said. Electricity started to shock it's body. Celebi cried in pain. "Stop! Don't you realize your hurting Celebi! Think about what you are doing!" Eve shouted. "Knock her out." She gasped.

She was hit in the back of the head. Her body falls to the floor, passed out.

(~~~)

Eevee gasped. "Eevee, what is it?" N asked. _"It's Eve, she's hurt."_ Eevee said. "Eevee says that Eve is not okay. We have to hurry." N said. Riley nods. "Alright Skarmory speed up." Skarmory nods and started to get much faster and faster.  
They noticed a large flying ship in the clouds. "Up there! That's Team Plasma's ship." N said. Skarmory started to fly up. They realize it was much bigger than J's ship. "It's huge. They could be anywhere." N said.

"Not unless I use Lucario. He knows her aura and he can track it down easily." Riley said.

(~~~)

Eve's Pov

I heard Celebi scream. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I saw the same machine. I got up, but I was kicked in the stomach. I fall back to the floor, on my knees. I clutched at my stomach.

"Why are you doing this..." I said quietly. He didn't reply to what I said. He wasn't only using Celebi, he was treating it like a machine. Celebi was unconscious and laying in the machine. "Celebi!" I got up but I was stopped. They blocked my path.

"Celebi! Don't give up! Don't listen to what they want!" I shouted. I won't let this happen to Celebi! Celebi! Please be okay!

Normal Pov

A Liepard appeared in from of her. It uses Night Slash and hits her. She went flying into the wall and slid down to the floor. She had a deep cut down her arm. She was bleeding and it hit the floor.

"Why.." She said. "Why do you treat pokemon like machines!" She wanted the answers but they wouldn't tell her anything. "Sucker Punch." Liepard lunged at her. She closes her eyes and uses her arms to deflect the hit. She waited for impacted but, nothing came.

She opened her eyes to see that a pokemon stopped it. "Lucario? Does that mean-" "Eve!" She looked over and noticed her best friend. "Riley." She got up but she started to fall back down. Riley caught her in his arms.

"Eve are you okay?" He asked worried. "Save Celebi..." She passes out in his arms. "N, take her." Riley said. N takes her out of his arms. Lucario turns to the man. "Who are you and what did you do to her." He demanded.

"My name is Ghetisis, I am the Leader of Team Plasma. She was only getting in the way, so we had to stop her." He said. "By giving her pain? You are a sick man." Riley said. "Lucario Bone Rush!" Lucario lunged at the Liepard and took it down. "Now Aura Sphere." Lucario aimed at the machine.

"Wait don't shoot!" Lucario stopped at and looked at N. "If you hit the machine, you might hurt Celebi too!" He said. "He's right. Lucario were going to have a tough time." Riley said. Lucario nods.

Ghetisis laughs. "It's too late for your friend now." He turns around and the machine opens. Celebi flies up into the air but, looks different. Celebi's eyes were red and it's color changed to purple and black.

"Let Celebi go." N said. He laughs again. "Show these brats your power Celebi, Magical Leaf." Celebi aims and shoots. Riley covers himself with his arms. "We can't hurt Celebi. All we can do it try to change it back to normal, but that's not an easy job." He said to Lucario.

Celebi used Leaf Storm on the wall and broke it. Celebi flies out. "Where are you going! Get back here!" Ghethisis said. "Celebi, is not being controled by you.." Riley turns around and noticed that Eve was awake in N's arms. "Celebi was being control by it's own anger... it's doing this on it own..." She said. "It's voice, when I heard it talking... it wanted to destroy everything.."

She winced in pain. "Eve your arm, it's getting worse." N said. Riley ran over to them. "How is she?" He asked. "Her arm is bleeding and it's a deep cut." He said. He grabs blue rag out of his pocket and wraps her arm in it.

"I'll take care of Celebi. You guys get out of here." Riley said. Eevee nods. _"Don't worry Eve, I'll protect you!"_ Eevee said to her. Eve smiles. "Thanks Eevee.." She said. N starts to run out of there. The ship lands. "Lucario Close Combat." Lucario lunged at everyone in the room and knocked them out except for Ghetisis. Lucario returns into it's pokeball. They glare at each other. Riley throws Skarmory's Pokeball. He climbs onto it's back and flies off.

He noticed something in the forest. It was a grass monster. (Something from the Pokemon Move with Celebi in it) "Celebi made that?" He mumbled. "Riley!" He looks up and noticed N and Eve riding a Hydreigon. They fly next to him. "Riley, Celebi won't go back to normal just from battling it. It has to remember what happened in the past. Celebi knows me the best. I need to help." Eve said.

"Eve your hurt." Riley said. "I don't care. We need to help Celebi." She said. "Alright." Riley helps her climb onto Skarmory's back. They flew to where the grass monster was. "I can't believe Celebi made that." Eve said. "Yeah me too." Riley said.

"We have to get inside it. Celebi is somewhere in there." "Right in the head probably." Riley said. "We have to jump." She said. "Jump?" She nods. "Look, the city is right over there and it Celebi reaches it, the city will be destroyed." She said. "Alright. Skarmory try to get close to Celebi." Skarmory nods and starts to fly lower.

* * *

_**Poor Celebi. It being control by it own anger! I hope Eve and Riley can save Celebi before the city will be destroyed by the grass monster! Hehehe! Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	23. Hurry

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's! **_

* * *

"You ready?" Riley asked her. "Yeah." They jumped from Skarmory back and onto the grass monster. They land on their feet. Eve almost feel off, but Riley grabbed her wrist and pulls her back up.

"You okay?" He asked her. "I'm oka-" She falls to her knees. She coughs up blood. "Eve, your not going to last long here." He said.

"I don't care." "But I do!" He said. Her eyes widen. He cares about her? "You care about me?" She asked. Then she coughed up more blood. "Yes but, lets talk about that later." He helps her up to her feet.

"In here." He said. They go through a wall of vines. They noticed Celebi surrounded by vines. "Celebi is sleeping." Eve said quietly.

"Celebi's probably is asleep from all the energy it used up, but the grass monster is still moving." He said quietly. "That mean's Celebi is the grass monster. But it's using up it's energy just to keep it moving. It won't last for long." She said.

"Let's hurry then." They nod. They push the vines that got in their way and tried to get closer and closer to Celebi. "Wait." She said quietly. They noticed that Celebi's eyes started to open. "Hide." They split up and hit behind different walls in different corners.

"I have to go and talk to Celebi." She said quietly to him. "What? Your injured, Celebi might attack you." He said back. "I know, but we have to stop this." She walks out and Celebi noticed her instantly.

"Celebi it's me, Eve. You, me and my sister used to be best friends. We hanged out in the forest all the time. Don't you remember?" She said.

Vine shot up out of the ground. It grabs her and starts to squeeze her body. "Eve!" "Celebi listen to me! We were saved remember! I protected you! Including my little sister! Lucy, don't you remember her!" She shouted.

Celebi looked at her in shock. The vines started to squeeze her even more. "Celebi please, remember us!" She said. Riley ran over to where she was and tried to pull the vines off her. "Come back to your senses Celebi! Your hurting her!" Riley shouted.

_"No! I don't want to hurt her! I can't stop it!"_ Celebi was back. "Celebi you created this! Your the only one who can stop it..." She couldn't breath.

Celebi started to scream in pain. "Celebi, I know you can do it..." Eve was passed out. The grass monster started to wither away. The vines rotten and Riley got her out. "She's okay. She's be okay." He said.

Celebi flies over to them. "_I'm sorry, Eve. I won't try to hurt you. That wasn't the real me."_ Celebi said. "We have to go. It about to fall and we have to get out of here." Riley said. He picks her up into her arms and they run through some parts. They had to cut their way through some parts of the wall and jump down.

They come to an edge and it was a big fall. "Where do we go now?" Riley asked Celebi. Celebi pointed at Skarmory. "Skarmory over here!" Riley shouted. Skarmory flies over to them and Riley jumps on. Eve started to cough.

"R-Riley? What happened?" She asked. "You did it." He said. "I-I did?" He nods. Celebi flies over to them. "Celebi, your okay." She said.

"I'm sorry about what happened eariler, that wasn't me, I would never hurt you like that." Celebi said. "No, it's fine. That wasn't how you would act. Your anger was taking control of y-" She couldn't stop coughing, she could barely breath.

"She's getting worse." Riley noticed that the grass monster fell straight to the ground with a loud bang. "She needs help. We have to get her to the hospital." He said.

They took of towards the city. "Riley!" He turns around. "How is she?" N asked. "She's not doing well." He said. They flew into the city and they run inside the hospital.

* * *

**_Yeah! Celebi is okay! But will Eve be okay?! They got to the hospital but will she live? Hehehe! Leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	24. Goodbyes

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's! This is going to be a short chapter, sorry!**_

* * *

**_Few Hours Later-_**

Eve's eyes started to open slowly. She got up and her vision was blurry. She was pushed back down onto the bed.

"Don't get up, you just woke up." She knows that voice. "Riley? Where are we?" She asked. "Were in the hospital. You were doing so well at first once we got here." He said.

"Is the others okay?" She asked. "Yeah, they're fine. They went to eat something." He said. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked. "I had to check on you first."

She felt herself blush. "What happened to Team Plasma?" She was asking a lot of questions. "Gone, they left the area. Looks like they don't to use Celebi anymore." He said. "We can go home now?" He nods.

"Yeah, we are leaving in the morning. The nurse said that all of your injures will be okay for you to walk around." He said.

"Get some rest. We got here about three hours ago, your going to need it." He walks towards the door. "I'll come and get you once we have go to." He leaves. She looks out the window, then at her injures. She didn't have a lot of bandages on her arm and legs.

Maybe some of the wounds healed up or weren't as bad as the other wounds. She sighed. She closed her eyes and falls sleep.

**_Few More Hours Later-_**

Eve gets up with Riley's help. "How do you feel now?" He asked. "Much better." She said. They walked out of the hospital and and walked to the docks. They saw N on the deck. They walked over to him.

"Thanks for your help N." Eve said. "No, I should be thanking you two. You got Team Plasma out of this city and kept Celebi safe before they traveled through time." He said.

They nod. "Glad to help." Riley said. They go into the boat and they looked over the ledge. "But still N! Thank you N! For all of your help!" Eve shouted to him. The boat started to sail off.

They waved at him and he waves back. They were heading back home to Sinnoh.


	25. Chased

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's! **_

* * *

Eve was sitting on the benches, she was watching Riley battle someone. They were still on the boat. It would take another day before they reach Sinnoh.

He was fighting against a Raichu. He won again for the three times already. "Another great battle." She said. "Yeah, Brongzong return." She smiles. "How about we have a battle?" She suggested.

"Sure, this will be our first battle against each other." "Yeah, I guess it is." She said as she reached the other side of the battlefield. Eve was using Servine and Riley was using Lucario.

"You ready?" She asked. "Yep, Lucario Extreme Speed." "Dodge it Servine." Servine was able to dodge it but Lucario was super fast with that move.

"Servine Leaf Storm!" It hits but it did little damage. "Bone Rush Lucario!" "Leaf Blade!" They hit each other sending each other hitting the floor. They both get right up.

"Aura Sphere!" "Use Leaf Tornado as a shield!" Servine uses the move and it worked perfectly as she planned it. "Close Combat!" "Dodge it by twirling around it then use Leaf Blade!"

Servine dodges it and hits with full power. It did a lot of damage since Close Combat lowers the users defense. Lucario was out of it. "Lucario, return." He said.

"Good job Servine, return you need some rest." They went back inside their pokeballs. "Looks like you need to start over." She said to him. "I let you win." He said. "Sure you did." She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"How did you come up with the twirling? It was cool how you dodged it but, why did you do that?" He asked. "To tell the truth, I wanted to become a Coordinator in Pokemon Contests when I was younger." She said.

"Really? Your really good. You should be in a contest." He said. "Should I-" There was a explosion. "What was that?" They run over to the ledge and noticed a ship. It was chasing something.

"That's a Milotic!" Eve said. "Milotic are rare to come across except for it first evolution which is Feebas." Riley said. "We have to help!" Eve said. "Skarmory!" He throws the pokeball.

Skarmory appears and they climb onto it's back. They fly to where the Milotic was. Then pokemon started to come out of the water, surrounding every way Milotic could go. "Those are Tentacruel." Riley said.

Once they got above Milotic, Eve jumps down into the water and goes over to where Milotic was. Milotic was surprised to see someone helping it. "Leave Milotic alone." She said.

The Tentacruel were going to use Poison Sting. She didn't move from where she was. She noticed Skamory coming down and atttack every one of the Tentacruel.

"Go! I'll take care of them!" Riley shouted to her. She nods. "Milotic lets go." They swim away.

_"You helped me. Why?"_ Milotic asked.

"I saw you were being chased. You needed help." She said. "Were almost at the ship. You'll be safe there." They take the side entrance of the boat. "Did they hurt you?" She asked.

_"No, I'm fine."_ Milotic said. She smiles. "Good, lets hope Riley can get rid of them. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

_"They wanted to sell me before I evolved and once I did, they said that they would get a higher price on me."_ "That reminds me of someone. But it's not them. Don't worry your fine now."

* * *

_**Eve and Riley saved Milotic! Let's hope Milotic will be okay after the ship is gone! What will happen once it's all over? Hehehe! Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	26. Milotic's Choice

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Riley comes back after a few minutes. "They're gone. There was no other pokemon aboard their ship." He said. "Milotic, you can head back home now." Eve said.

Milotic nods no. "What? Why don't you want to go back?" She asked.

_"They still might be out there waiting for me to come out. I'm not going back, I want to stay with you."_

"With me? You want to stay with me?" She asked. Milotic nodded. "Okay, you can travel along with us." She pulls out a pokeball and throws it up into the air. Milotic jumps and goes inside the pokeball.

It hits the ground and shakes a few times. It stopped. "Milotic didn't want to go back if those people were still out there." She said as she picked up the pokeball.

"It reminded me of how Servine's old trainer treating Servine like trash." She said sadly.

He didn't reply to that. "But that's in the past now. Let's not worry about it." She places the pokeball in her pocket. "Anyway, tomorrow we will be back home. Lucy is probably going to kill me with her hugs." She said.

Riley chuckles. "She misses you, of course she would." He said. She laughs. "Yeah, I guess so." She said.

* * *

_**Sorry if this is a really short chapter. I ran out of ideas at the time but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	27. Gyarado's Rage

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

The next day, they noticed Sinnoh up ahead. "Look there it is!" Eve said. "Were finally back." Riley said. "It didn't seem like a long trip." She said.

Riley nods. "Yeah. I guess so." He said. "We should get ready, this ship is going to dock in a few minutes." "Okay."

_**Few Minutes Later-**_

Eve streches. "Were finally back. I'm so glad." Eve said. Riley chuckles. "Yeah, I'm glad we got to explore Unova a bit." He said. There was dark clouds forming in one area.

"Whoa do you see that?" Eve said. "Yeah what is that?" Riley said confused. "Oh! It's Gyarados!" She said. "Gyarados? That's what a Gyarados is doing?" He asked. "Yeah, Gyarados will only be doing that if- I have to go, I'll be back just head to the farm and tell the others I'll be home soon."

Then she ran off. Riley wanted to ask her what she was planning to do but she was long gone. "Eevee, Servine I need you!" They ran along with her.

_"Eve what's wrong?"_ Eevee asked. "It's Gyarados, it lives at the lake and something is happening. We have to hurry and I need your guy's help." She said.

Once they reached the lake they noticed a boy. A red and black hat. He wore a blue t-shirt and light blue jeans. He also had a Pikachu. "Gyarados stop!" She shouted. She got infront of the boy.

"Gyarados, tell me what's wrong?" She asked. Gyarados was in rage but then stopped and looked at her. "Whoa, Gyarados calmed down?!" The boy said shocked.

Gyarados started to talk to her. "I understand. Oh, you mean them?" She said pointing at the other water type pokemon. She turns to the boy. "Sorry about that, Gyarados protects the water type pokemon at this lake and you got a bit to close to them." She said.

"Oh, I didn't realize it, Pikachu is that why you tried to warn me?" Pikachu nodded. She turns back to Gyarados. "Don't worry Gyarados, he's not going to hurt them. You can go back to them now." Gyarados thanks her and swims off.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." "Good to meet you. The name's Eve. This is Eevee and Servine." "Servine? I never heard of that pokemon." Ash said.

"That's because Servine was from a different region." "Oh, wow Servine looks powerful." He said. She chuckles. "So how you were able to talk to Gyarados?" He asked.

"The thing is, I was born to understand pokemon. I was just born like that." She said. "You can understand pokemon?" He said shocked. She nods. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. So why are you here are Iron Island?" She asked.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader of a Dark Type Gym." He said. "Oh happen to know the Gym Leader." She was going to tell him that the Gym Leader was her father.

"Really? Do you think you could take me there? Because I can't find it and I bet my friends made it there with out me." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Sure, it's not that far from here."

* * *

**_It's Ash! And he came here for a Gym Battle with Eve's father! What will Ash react to when she tells him that the Gym Leader is her father? Hehehe! Leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	28. Back Home

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

"Right there, that's the gym." Eve said. "That place? Are you sure that's the gym?" Ash asked. "No it's not inside the house, it's behind it." They walked up the hill.

They looked at the huge farm. "Whoa." He said amazed. "This is the gym and a farm. Lot's of wild pokemon love to come here." She said.

She noticed Joel putting the pokemon in the barn, like always. "Comeo n, I think it's time for you that you meet the Gym Leader." Eve said. They walked behind the house to see some familiar faces.

"He guys!" They turn around and noticed them. A little girl runs towards her. Lucy hugs Eve. "Hi Lucy, I missed you." Eve said. "I did too!" Lucy said. "Ash this is Lucy, my younger sister." She said.

"Your younger sister? Does that mean you live here?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, this is my family's farm." She said. "Eve your back." Steven said. "Hi Dad. I'm okay. You have challenger today." She said.

"Oh, welcome to our farm, which is also a Dark Type Gym. I'm the Gym Leader, Steven Carter is my name." He said. "Your the Gym Leader?!" Ash said shocked. Steven laughs and nodded.

"Dad was the best Pokemon Trainer on Iron Island." "He was even in the Pokemon League in Sinnoh and he won!" Lucy said. "Wow." "Our mother was a Coordinator, she was in the Wallace Cup and she even met Wallace. But sadly, she's not here anymore. She was about to be a Top Coordinator too. I always wanted to be just like her." Eve said.

"Wow, you sound like Dawn." He said. "Dawn? Who is that?" Lucy asked. "She's a Coordinator and we travel together. She has about 2 ribbons now so far, and she's really good. You should met her." He said.

"Oh shoot! I just remember! Pikachu we got to go. There at the Pokemon Center! We better go, we will be back for the battle!" Then he ran off like the wind. Riley walks in from behind the house. "Who was that?" He asked.

"He was my next challenger, but he should be back. He had to take care of something." Steven said. "Riley back on the boat, what we were talking about. I want to become a Coordinator."

* * *

**_Yes! She wants to become a Coordinator like her mother! Hehehe!_**

**_Eve: Why do you laugh before saying the words?_**

**_Author: I don't know, I just do. Hehehe!_**

**_Riley: She must be half human and half demon._**

**_Author: Maybe I am! Anyway, leave a Review and Favorite!_**


	29. Steven vs Ash

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

After about 30 minutes of waiting, he finally comes back with two other people. "Sorry I'm late." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This is the gym?" The girl said confused. "Sure is." "Anyway, you ready for your battle?" Steven asked. "Yep, lets do this!"

They go to the battlefield. Eve, Lucy, Riley, and the other two sit down at the bench. "Are you Eve?" The girl asked. "Yeah, that's me." Eve said.

"You must be Dawn. Ash told me about you." She said. "Yeah, I hear you want to be a Coordinator." She said. "Yeah, my mother was one. She was so close to being Top Coordinator too, but sadly she died a few years ago." She said.

"That's so sad. What is your mother's name?" Dawn asked. "Maria Carter." She said. "Maria? My mother knows her! My mother's name is Johanna." "I heard of her name too. Does that mean they were friends?" Dawn nods.

"Looks like it, my mother said that they were rivals when they started to do contest." Dawn said. Eve smiles. "After this battle why don't we give her a call. She'll be glad to her from her rival's daughter." Dawn said smiling.

"Okay, let's do it." They exchange half fives. "I'm Brock, I'm training to be a Pokemon Breeder." He said. "Nice to meet you. These two are Lucy and Riley. My name is Eve." After the greetings, the battle started. Ash was using his Grotle and Steven was using Sableye.

"All of your father's pokemon are Dark Type, right?" Dawn asked Eve. She nodded. "Yep, your right on that." She said. "His pokemon are really powerful. When I battle him, some of his pokemon were really fast." Riley said.

"I wonder.." She looked at her father. 'He's planning something.' She thought. "Grotle, use Energy Ball!" Grotle aims and fires." "Dodge it and use Zen Headbutt." Sableye dodged it and hits Grotle. "Grotle are you okay?" Ash asked.

Grotle nodded. "Good, now use Vine Whip!" Grotle tries to hit Sableye but, it kept dodging all of Grotle's hits. "Grotle Energy Ball." Grotle aims at where Sableye would go and shoots. It hit Sableye without it realizing.

"Razor Leaf!" it hits and Sableye could barely stand up. "Rock Climb!" Grotle charges. "Night Slash!" "Dodge it!" Grotle dodged it. "Now!" Grotle hits with full power. Sableye was out of it.

"Return Sableye." "I wonder what he's going to use next." Dawn said. 'Is he?' Eve thought. He throws the pokeball and his pokemon came out. 'Knew it.'

"It's a Honchkrow!" Brock says. "Grotle is weak to Flying Types. "But Honchkrow is also a Dark Type." Riley said. "That's not all." They looked at Eve. "He's planning something." She said. They looked back at the battle.

"Grotle Razor Leaf!" Grotle fires. "Aerial Ace!" Honchkrow lunged and went right through Grotle's attack. Honchkrow hits and it was a one it K.O.

"Grotle Return." "Grotle was tired from the last battle with Sableye." Brock said. "Go Staraptor!" Ash throws the pokeball. "Staraptor is a Flying Type which is helps battling against Honchkrow." Dawn said.

"Staraptor Brave Bird!" Staraptor lunged at full speed. "Wing Attack!" They hit but it barely did damage to each other. Staraptor had to deal with recoil.

"Gust Staraptor!" It hits Honchkrow, making it lose it's balance. "Now use Air Cutter!" They all hit Honchkrow and it hits the ground. Honchkrow gets right back up. "Honchkrow Aerial Ace!" Honckrow flies up and lunged at Staraptor. "Brave Bird!"

They hit each other at full speed and it did a lot of damage to each other. But Honchkrow falls to the ground, knocked out. "Honchkrow you did your best." Honchkrow returned to it's pokeball.

"I think I know what he is going to use next." Eve mumbled to herself. "Sneasel go!" 'Wait a minute. I thought he was going to use Absol?" Eve thought.

"Staraptor is weak to Ice Types like Sneasel." Riley said. "Not only that, but Sneasel is super fast. Even Starptor is tired from the last battle." Everyone noticed it.

* * *

_**This doesn't seem good for Ash! Will he win? Or will he lose to Steven? Hehehehe! Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	30. Meeting the Top Coordinator

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

"Staraptor Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Staraptor lunged and hits Sneasel. "Ice Shard!" Sneasel throws the shards of ice. "Dodge it and use Close Combat!" Staraptor dodged all of them and hits Sneasel.

"Sneasel is weak to Fighting Types. But Staraptor lowered it's defense by using it." Lucy said. "So if Staraptor gets hit by another Ice Shard, it's over for Staraptor." Eve said.

"Aerial Ace!" Staraptor lunged. "Icy Wind!" Staraptor gets hit and it's one wing was frozen. Staraptor fell to the ground. "Staraptor use peck to get the ice off!" Staraptor tries but it's barely working.

"Ice Shard!" Staraptor was hit and was out of it. "You did your best Staraptor." Ash thought for a minute. "Pikachu, it's your turn now buddy." Pikachu runs in. "This is the final battle." Lucy said.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Pikachu lunged at full speed. "Night Slash!" They hit each other send one anthor flying. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu hits. "Ice Shard!" It hits Pikachu.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu runs in. "Night Slash!" "Dodge it!" Pikachu dodged Sneasel's attack. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu hits with full power and Sneasel was K.O.

"Alright we did it!" Pikachu runs to it's trainer and hugs him. "Nice Job Ash." Steven said.

_**FF-**_

"I'm surprised Ash. You used most of your pokemon who were also weak to mine. I'm proud to give you the Moon Badge." Steven hands it to him.

"Alright! I got the Moon Badge!" Ash cheered. "Oh, Dawn we should-" "Give her a call, yeah. Let's go." "Where are you going?" Brock asked.

"We're going to give my mom a call, we'll be back in 10 minutes." Dawn said. They go inside the house. Dawn types in her mtoher's number and waited for her to answer.

After a few seconds, she picks up. "Hi Mom." Dawn said. "Hi Dawn. How's everything going?" Johanna asked. "Great, Ash just got done with a Gym Battle." She said. Johanna smiles. "That's good. Who's this?" She asked. "This is Eve." Dawn said.

"Hello." Eve said. "You remind me of an old friend." She said. "Was her name Maria Carter?" Eve asked.

"Yes. How do you know?" Johanna asked. "Because she is my mother. The name is Eve Carter, I'm her daughter." Eve said. "She had children? Well you do look like her a lot."

"Also her father is the Gym Leader on Iron Island, his name is Steven Carter." Dawn said. "Steven? Oh, the one who beat the Sinnoh League. Well, I'm glad that had beautiful children. How many siblings do you have?" She asked.

"Two, a older brother and a young sister. Sadly, Mom died a few years ago when she was having Lucy." She said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "No it's fine, but I want to become a Coordinator just like her." Eve said.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to do it. Dawn, great job on the contest the other day." She said to her. "Thanks, we should go now. Bye." She hangs up. "You were right." Eve said.

"Yeah, now let's catch up to the other. They're waiting for us to get back by now." They laugh.

* * *

_**She met Dawn's mother who was a Top Coordinator! Yeah! Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	31. Pokemon Day Care

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Once they walked outside the house, Eve was hugged by her brother. "Joel, I can't breath." Eve said chocking.

He lets go. "Sorry, I'm just glad your back." He said. "Dawn this is my brother Joel, Joel this is Dawn." Eve introduces each other.

"Hi." They shake hands. "Hey Eve, what kind of pokemon do you have?" Dawn asked.

"Do you want to see them?" "Yeah! That would be great!" Dawns said excited. "Okay guys, come out!" She tosses the pokeballs in the air and her pokemon come out.

Dawn was amazed on what kind of pokemon she had. "Wow a Milotic, it's so pretty." "You can pet her if you want." Dawn pets the top of Milotic's head.

"Milotic says thank you, Milotic loves to be petted." Eve said. She noticed Servine. "Who's that pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Oh that's Servine. I found Servine when I was in Unova" She said. "Unova is a different region right?" She nodded. "Yeah."

"It's actually good to have different types of pokemon, because when you do a double battle. Even if your opponents's pokemon have an advantage it all works out as long as you make a great show." She said.

"Wow, thanks Dawn." "No problem, I have 2 ribbons so far, but I'm taking a break and practicing a bit."

Eve holds out her 2 pokemon's pokeballs and they return. Eevee jumps on Eve's shoulder. They finally caught up to the others.

"Where are you guys heading off to now?" Steven asked. "To the next gym. Which one should we go to?" Ash said.

"I suggest the Snowpoint City Gym, it's not that far from here." Riley said. "Snowpoint City huh. Alright, let's go!" They started to walk off.

"Bye you guys, and Dawn! Good luck with your next contest!" Eve shouted to them. "Thanks! Same to you when you become a Coordinator!" Then they were gone."

_**The Next Day-**_

Eve was eating breakfast with Lucy in the kitchen, until their father walks into the room. "Dad? What is it?" Eve asked.

He sits down in a chair across from them. "I need you two to do me a favor." He said. "A favor?" They both said at the same time.

Steven nodded. "The Pokemon Day Care has Pokemon Eggs they're going to give us and I need someone to pick them up." He said.

"You want us to pick them up?" Steven nodded again. "Okay we can do it, right Eve?" Lucy said. "Right."

Once they finished eating, they hooked up Rapidash and a wooden carriage together. Eve and Lucy climb on.

"You two going to be fine?" Riley asked. "Yeah, we'll be back in a few hours." They started off.

"I remember when we went there when we were younger." Eve said. "Yeah, it was so much fun." Lucy said.

Eevee sat on Rapidash's back. "Eevee, this is going to be your first time going there right?" Eve asked.

_"Yeah, it is. I wonder what kind of pokemon are there."_ Eevee said. "There's a lot, and today is when a bunch of eggs start to hatch today."

Once they got their which was like a 10 minute trip, they were greeted by two people. "Lucy, Eve welcome back." The woman said.

"Scott, Helina it's good to see you again. Where's Caroline?" Eve asked. "She's coming here with the eggs you need." Scott said.

They saw a girl and a Mightyena pulling a carriage full of Eggs." Eve! Lucy!" She runs over and hugs them.

She had dark brown hair and looked to be the same age as Eve. "Hi Caroline! It's been a while!" Lucy said.

Caroline picks up Lucy and spins her around a few times. She places her back down. Both Eve and Caroline exchange half fives.

"It's been a few weeks since we seen each other." Eve said. "Yeah, it's been so long." Caroline said. They walked over to the carriage and looked at all the eggs.

"These ones will hatch in a few days." Helina said. "Wow, they're are so many." Lucy said happy. "Lucy we have a present for you."

Scott hands her a case with a egg inside. "Wow, thanks you guys. I got a pokemon!" Lucy said excited. The Egg was yellow and had a black bolt on the side.

I wonder what pokemon is inside of there.

Eve smiles. "Thanks Scott." He nodded. "No problem." He said. They load the eggs into the carriage.

Once they finished they walked around the day care a bit and met the pokemon that were staying there for some time.

* * *

_**Sorry if I didn't publish this chapter sooner, I been busy with exams at my school. Exams suck! Anyway, leave a Review and Favorite! **_


	32. Hatching

_**I**_** do****n't**_** own any of the characters except for my OC's!**_

* * *

Eve and Lucy looked at all of the pokemon that just arrived or were just hatched out of their eggs today.

"I wonder what pokemon is inside." Lucy said. "Me too." Eve replied back. "It's your responsibility now Lucy to take care of that pokemon." Eve told her.

"Don't worry! I'll do my best!" Eve smiles at her. Eevee jumps into Eve's arms. Once they finished looking around the Day Care, they went back to the carriage and get on.

Lucy places the case between her legs in the seat. "It was great to see you guys again." Eve said. "You too Eve, have a safe trip." Helina said. "Bye." They left.

"I'm glad we got to see Caroline again." Lucy said. "Yeah, me too." Eve and Caroline met at the race course 3 years ago and they have been best friends since then.

Once they got back to the farm. Steven, Joel, and Riley help them bring the eggs inside the barns. "Oh, you got a egg, Lucy." Steven noticed. "Yeah, they gave it to me as a gift." She said.

"I already told her what she need to do to take care of her new friend." Eve said as she smiles at Lucy.

Eve leans against the barn door. "How was the trip?" She turns and noticed Riley. "It was great. I got to see one of my old friends." She said.

He smiles. "That's good." he stands next to her and looks up at the sky. She then looks up at the sky too. "I wish everyday was like this." Riley looks at her and then back at the sky. "Yeah, me too." He said.

"Eve! Riley! It's happening!" Joel called. "What's happening?" Eve replied back. "The Egg!" They ran inside the house and saw them again the table, with the egg in the center of the table. The egg was flashing a few times then it was glowing white.

Time for Lucy to met her new best friend. It started to take shape and stopped glowing. Lucy was so happy. "It's a Pichu." Steven said.

Lucy carefully picks up the gently pokemon into her arms. "Hi Pichu, I'm so happy you here." Lucy said. Pichu hugs her and she hugs back.

Eve felt happy for her sister and tears in her eyes, but didn't want to show them, but Riley caught her. "Are you crying?" He said smirking. "Very funny." They laugh.

Eve wipes the tears that were about to fall. Eevee jumps off Eve's shoulder and onto the table to greet Pichu. Everyone had a wonderful day.


	33. Not Over Yet

Eve sat outside on a tree in the middle of the night. She was going to become a coordinator, just like her mother.

"I guess I'm going on a journey." She mumbled. "Would you like company on that journey?" A voice said. She turns her head and noticed her best friend standing on the balcony.

"I would like that, thanks Riley." He smiles. "How will Lucy react once we leave?" He asked. "She'll probably cry and beg me to stay a little longer." Eve laughs at her own words.

Eve looks at the full moon. Riley climbs up and sits next to her. "It's going to take time, but we will mange." He said as he also started to look at the moon.

Eve smiles. "What do you plan to do once we leave?" Eve asked as she looked over at him. He looks at her with caring eyes. "I really don't know, maybe I'll try to catch all the Steel Type Pokemon there are." He said.

They were quiet for a minute. "You know Eve, there's something I want to tell you." He says. "What is it?" "We are best friends right?" She nodded.

"Well, there's something on my mind and I just have to get it off my chest. Eve, I want to say that I-" Before he could continue, the branch they were sitting on broke on them as they fall to the ground.

"My head." Eve groaned. "You okay?" Riley asked. Eve nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He helps Eve to her feet. "What did you want to tell me." "It's- nothing." He made an excuse. "Okay, I'm going to go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." She enters the house as Riley stood out there alone. "I could have told her how I really felt about her. If only if that branch didn't break." He mumbled.

**_The Next Day-_**

"Your both leaving on a journey?" Steven said. Both Eve and Riley nodded. "I see, your going to become a coordinator Eve, we will watch the contest your in." Eve smiles.

"Thanks Dad, are you two going to be fine?" Eve asked her siblings. "Yeah, we will be fine." Joel replied. "Good luck Eve, I'm going to miss you." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll give a call once in a while." "Good." Eevee climbs up on Eve's shoulder. "Eve."

She looks at her father. "Your mother wanted to give this to you before you wanted to become a coordinator." He hands her something. She looks at it. "It's her necklace." She said.

"She calls it her good luck charm, she thinks it will help when it comes to the contests." He said. "It's so pretty, thanks dad, I'll keep it close to me." She placed it around her neck.

Steven hands her a map as she looked at it. "We are all set. Bye." They started to walk off. "Bye Eve! Good luck!" Lucy shouted to them. "Bye guys!" They headed for the docks. Eve looks at the map.

"Where are we going first?" Riley asked. "Looks like Canalave City, that's where we can get dropped off, then to Jubilife City." She said. "Okay, I'll go get the tickets we need, I'll be back in a few minutes." He walks off as Eve watched him leave.

"I wonder what he wanted to tell me last night." She mumbled.

_"Does he want to tell you about how he feels? He likes you, you know that."_ Eevee responded.

"I know but, it's hard to talk about, if you were in my shoes it would be hard for you too!" Eevee laughs.

_"I know Eve, but your both are going to have to talk about it soon! So don't ask me about love! Because I don't know much about it."_ Eve smiles. "Yeah I know."

Riley soon comes back with the tickets. As they get on the large boat, Eve thought about they journey they were about to go on. What wonders will they over come? The boat started to seat sail. This is just the beginning. They looked at each other and smiled.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

"Sir, we lost it." A voice said. "Keep searching, we must not lose sight of that pokemon." Another voice said. "Yes sir." The person walks off. "If that pokemon gets away, our plans are ruined."

* * *

_**Done! I finally finished this story! *Cheers***_

_**Eve: So it's all over?**_

_**Author: No, not yet! This is just the beginning!**_

_**Riley: So there's going to be more.**_

_**Author: Yep!**_

_**There is going to be a sequel! I hope you enjoy this story. Hehehe! I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek of the next story! Leave a Review and Favorite!**_

* * *

"Eve? Are you okay?" Riley asked as they exited he boat. "Something isn't right." She mumbled.

"I'm fine Riley, but something isn't right." She replied. "What is it?" He asked. She looks at him. "It seems like we are being followed or something, I can't tell what it is, even Eevee can feel it too." Riley looks at the water, then the sky.

"We might find out soon enough of who or what it is. But for now, let's keep going, if they are still following us, we need to find out what it is." He said.


End file.
